Fire & Ice
by Hiei's Kage
Summary: WELL GUYS I THOUGHT OF ANOTHER POEM FOR HIEI AND YUKINA PLZ TELL ME IF U LIKE I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER BUT RR
1. Hiei's Past

Hiei's Past  
  
Who am I, am I good or evil?  
  
I thought I knew  
  
It all started when,  
  
My okaasan died after my imooto and I were born,  
  
She gave each of us a piece of her hiruseki (teargem)  
  
I got kicked out of the place because I was a  
  
Male born in an island of female,  
  
As if that wasn't bad enough,  
  
I was a male hi youkai, and the females  
  
Were non-other than Koorimes.  
  
As I grew up I was cold & ruthless to others  
  
I loved assassinations see youkais suffer.  
  
Then it happened one day in battle I lost the only thing  
  
I treasured the most; the hiruseki, my hiruseki.  
  
I couldn't forgive myself so I went to a youkai surgeon  
  
To get the jagan eye (aka evil eye) implanted in.  
  
Though I couldn't find the hiruseki, I found someone  
  
That I held dear even more then of my hiruseki;  
  
The person I now cherished,  
  
My other half, my twin, my imooto.  
  
When I saw her I felt ashamed of myself  
  
I was cold and heartless &  
  
She was caring and kindhearted  
  
So I decided to only watch over her  
  
And never let her know that I am her oniisan  
  
'Cause it'll just tear her apart to know that an angel  
  
Like herself has a ghastly Oniisan.  
  
For I truly care about you to not  
  
Even want to see a single tear in your eyes  
  
That would be formed in your eyes only  
  
By the thought of your merciless oniisan!!!  
  
Take care, imooto for I'll be watching over you.  
  
H/K: I know it stupid but that's the best I can do in Hiei's character.  
Read it if you like and plz review. Arigato minna. 


	2. I'm Nothing More Than a Shadow?

H/K: Guess what I have reviews fort the poem I wrote. I'm so happy so this  
is what having reviews feel like. (In a daydream) Yukina: Uh Hiei'skage-  
chan could you uh... Hiei: come on snap out of it. H/K: Oh yeah and I would  
like to thank ShatteredSoul56-chan & Poison Arrow Frog-chan for their  
review I'm looking forward for them to read more of my poems if they want.  
Well enough of this on with the next poem.  
Hiei: Finally. Yukina: Hiei-san, be nice.  
  
I'm Nothing More Than a Shadow?  
  
Who am I?  
  
I don't know  
  
I stick to the shadows  
  
And move as fast as the wind  
  
The happiness swept away from my body and soul  
  
The darkness has buried my emotions and feelings  
  
Erupted me with sorrow and cruelness  
  
It has taken over my body and made me the darkness I am  
  
My essence is swallowed by the darkness  
  
The darkness that once had never existed in my heart  
  
Now that my heart is as cold as ice,  
  
My innocence is gone  
  
And guilt is upon  
  
Wanting to change myself for the better  
  
But afraid that I haven't any good memories to erase the bad  
  
So I will stay with the shadows  
  
Where I belong  
  
And never let them know that I'm there  
  
For if I do, they'll never understand  
  
Who I am  
  
That's why  
  
I'm nothing more than a shadow?  
  
H/K: Well I'm done with another Hiei poem I know it sounds idiotic but  
really it's not that bad. Forgive me if this was somebody's title already.  
Arigato for reading!! Ja Ne!! 


	3. Watching Over You

Hiei's Kage: Hey, I can't believe that people actually like my fic/poems  
that are great. Any way now I shall thank ShatteredSoul56-chan and my  
friend Chibi meiline chan for the review that they gave me, Arigato.  
Alright here's the next poem.  
I do not own any thing except for the poster my friend Chibi meiline chan  
gave me. Arigato once more. Now on with the poem.  
  
Watching Over You  
  
Standing in the tree's darkness as I watch over her,  
  
With even a slightest hint that she may see me,  
  
I dart from branches to branches.  
  
Never letting her know I'm there.  
  
Desolated, isolated that's how it always is,  
  
With a youkai like this one.  
  
She gets a little near me,  
  
Afraid, I panic and flee!  
  
H/K: I know I know you guys are probably thinking what in the world was I  
thinking when I wrote this poem. Sorry guys I had this poem on my computer  
for nearly 3 years. And now I finally have enough courage to put it up.  
Plz don't think of it as the worst thing you ever read.  
Thanks and plz review. 


	4. Thoughts

Hiei's Kage: Hi, I'm back, um for those of you who liked the poems, this is  
the last of the poems for Fire & Ice. Arigato. I would like to say Arigato  
to ShatteredSoul56-chan for reading all 3 of my poems about Hiei & a little  
mention of Yuki here and there. Well as I said earlier this is the last of  
the poems for Fire & Ice!  
Enjoy  
I never did, I don't, and I never will own YYH. So quit making me write  
that. It's bad enough I know it.  
  
Thoughts  
  
I was close, yet far away  
  
Always wanted to be near  
  
The only one I truly cared  
  
Except, the differences pulled us apart  
  
Wanted to protect you  
  
Yet don't want you to know  
  
Realized that you won't except me  
  
But I'm still here next to you  
  
Even though you do not know me  
  
I'll still be there to protect you!  
  
H/K: I know Hiei's a little ah who am I kidding a lot OOC but come one now,  
he's thinking about Yuki. He doesn't care if he's being soft, as long as no  
one's watching him he's ok with it. Well anyway this one was also a short  
one but hey I wrote it when I wrote Watching Over You. I hope you enjoyed  
all of my Hiei with a dash of Yuki poems Arigato. Well I maybe done with  
Fire & Ice but you can still read my story called Timetravel. I know I suck  
on summaries but it's pretty good because I got 2 reviews it can't be that  
bad right! Ja Ne!! 


	5. Outsider

H/K: Hiya guys did you miss me (Hear an anger riot saying why is she back) ok… okay, I'll take that as a no. well any way I wrote a new poem for my beloved Hiei-sama and his cute little sister Yukina!

And here it is please be nice kay

**Outsider**

I heard a strange rustle in the trees up above me,

Even though I couldn't tell,

Looked up at the branches although I knew I couldn't see.

Something moving something wavering in the tree up there.

Unknown

Hidden

Mysterious

I looked up and in the tree I see him standing there,

Cloak tied all around him as though it's a second skin.

Hair all frying with the wind,

Standing there and staring at me with those crimson eyes;

Not Anger

Not Death Glares

But Sorrow

Even though I stand here thinking

Why are you alone?

I want to know what's hurting you so I can help;

Heal

That

Pain

Of

Yours

Away!

H/K: Man I forgot in the beginning the same old;

Yeah, Yeah I don't own anything except my Hiei-chan Plushy and various little things of Hiei-sama given to me by Riyu-chan Arigato Dachi!

Please Review kay!


End file.
